Dora
'Transcript' *(Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora, and These are My Friends. *All: Hola, Hello! *Benny: Today, We're Going to Meet Joe Again for the 100th Episode Celebration! *Boots: It's Going to Be Exciting! *Isa: Let's Go! *Tico: Mira, Mira, Las Pistas De Blue Casa *Diego: The Blue's Clues House! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow. *Swiper: We Made It! *Big Red Chicken: Hi, Periwinkle! *Periwinkle: Oh, Hi Dora Characters, You're Here. *Grumpy Old Troll: Are You Guys Ready? *Periwinkle: We're Almost Ready for You, Hold On Just One Second, Okay? *Azul: We'll Wait. *Periwinkle: Joe, They're Here. *(All Excited) *Mr. Salt: Ready! *Tickety Tock: Here We Go.... *(All Opening the Door) *Backpack: Hi Joe! *Joe: Hi, Guess What! *Map: What Is It Joe? *Joe: Today is the 100th Day You All Have Come Over to Play! *(All Cheering) *Frog of the Fiesta Trio: What Does That Mean? *Joe: It Means, We're Throwing a Big Party *Grasshopper of the Fiesta Trio: Who Is It For? *Joe: It's All, For, The Dora Characters! *(All Cheering and Getting Ready) *(Music Tune Starts) *Shovel: Joe, Places! *Baby Blue Bird: Mailbox! *Mailbox: Hello, and Welcome to the 100th Blue's Clues Day, Celebration! *Snail of Fiesta Trio: Wow! *Mailbox: We Put This Party Together for The Dora Characters, To Celebrate the Clues You've Helped Us Find, The Songs You've Helped Us Sing, The Laughs We've Had, and The Games We've Played. *Dora: Ooh! *Mailbox: And Now, Here's the Host of the Party, The Ever Spicey, Nicey King of Himself, Mr. Salt! *(All Cheering) *Mr. Salt: Aww, Thank You Everybody, It's So Great to See You! *Boots: Hi, Mr. Salt *Mr. Salt: Welcome to the Party, Let's Give a Big Hand, For Our Guest of Honor, the Dora Gang *(All Cheering) *Mr. Salt: Now, I Would Like to Start Proposing, A Toast *(All Laughing) *Benny: What Would You Like to Say to Us, Mr. Salt? *Mr. Salt: To the 100th Day, You All Came Over to Laugh and To Play, There Here! *(All Dora Characters Cheering) *Mr. Salt: One, Two, Three, Hit It! *(Music Plays) *Mr. Salt: How Many Wonderful Times, Have We Had Here? *Isa: 100! *Mailbox: How Many Games Have We Played, That Made Us Glad, Here? *Tico: 100! *Joe: How Many Friends, and How Many Clues, So Many Ideas to Use! *Dora: Sing With Us! *All: 100 Days! *Mailbox: I Brought You Letters! *All: 100 Shows! *Sidetable Drawer: It's So Exciting! *All: 100 Times! *Blue & Magenta: (Barking You Came Here to Play) *All: 100 Days! *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: 100 Snack Times! *All: 100 Shows! *Shovel, & Pail: We Really Dig It! *Joe: 100 Times You Came Here to Play, To Talk About... *Periwinkle: Shapes! *Tickety Tock: Numbers! *Mailbox: Letters! *Sidetable Drawer: Songs! *Mr. Salt: Parts of the Body! *Mrs. Pepper: Painting! *Shovel & Pail: Planting! *Slippery Soap: Reading! *Mailbox: Writing! *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: Groovy Pool Parties! *Joe: How Many Times, Have You Helped Me Out? *Big Red Chicken: So Come On Now and Help Us Shout, *All: 100 Days! *Tickety Tock: 100 Dances! *All: 100 Shows! *Slippery Soap: So Many Bubbles! *All: 100 Times! *Blue, Magenta, & Green Puppy: (Barking You Came Here to Play) *All: 100 Days! *Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper: 100 Juice Pops! *All: 100 Shows! *Sidetable Drawer: 100 Notebooks! *All: 100 Times! *Periwinkle: The Times They Came Here to Play! *Dora: 100 Days with Us! *Mrs. Pepper: Means 300 Pawprints and Clues! *Mr. Salt: They're Must Have Been 1000000! *Benny: Where's Blue? *Snail: Whre's Blue? *Joe: 100 Days, 100 Days! *(All Cheering) *(Curtain Closes) *Joe: And Now, We Have a Special Guest Here to See the Dora Gang! *Azul: Really? *Tickety Tock: Push! *(All Pushing the Present) *Boots: Hey, What's Inside the Present? *Joe: You've Helped Him Find Hundreds of Clues! *Isa: Yeah! *Joe: His Favorite Animal is an Ant Eater! *Tico: Si. *Joe: And He's Come to Visit All the Way from College! *Swiper: Who Is It? *Joe: Who Do You Think It Is? *(Steve Appears) *All: It's Steve! *Steve: Hey Joe! *Mailbox: Hello Steve! *Steve: Mailbox! *Dora: Hola Steve! *Steve: Hi Dora, Hi Everyone! *All Dora Characters: Hi! *Tico: Hola Steve. *Blue: Bow Bow! *Steve: Hey Blue, How are the Clues? *(Blue Barks) *Steve: Ooh, It Is So Good to See You! *Grumpy Old Troll: Thanks Steve! *Steve: Wow!, This is Some Party! *Joe: So, Steve, Tell Us, How is College? *Steve: It Is Great, I'm Learning So Much, I, I'm Counting to These Huge Numbers, and, I'm Reading Amazing Stories, Yesterday, We Did the Cyclone Experiment! *Diego: No Way! *Steve: Yep, and I Am Co Captain of the Junior Versity Hop Scotch Team. *Swiper: Ooh! *Steve: Yeah! *Azul: Wow! *Joe: It Sounds Like College is an Amazing Place. *Steve: It Is, It Really Is, You Know, We've Been to Lots of Places! *Joe: That's True! *Backpack: It Is True! *Map: Hundreds of Places! *Steve: Yeah, Like Um, At the Jungle! *Joe: Oh, and the Grocery Store! *Steve: Underwater! *Dora: Benny's Barn! *Isa: My Garden! *Joe: Blue's School! *Steve: Chalkboard! *Joe: Road Island! *Grumpy Old Troll: Road Island? *Big Red Chicken: You've Been to Road Island? *Joe: No, But I've Always Wanted To! *(All Laughing) *Steve: Oh, Fair Enough! *Dora: Hey, Let's Take a Look at Some, More of the Places We've Been! *Steve: Sure! *Mr. Salt: The Places We've Been. *(All Showing Pictures of The Places Dora & Blue We're In) Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Crossovers